<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfire by DeeplyJuniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447791">Misfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeplyJuniper/pseuds/DeeplyJuniper'>DeeplyJuniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Primal Carnage: The Mercenary Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primal Carnage (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Dinosaurs, Gen, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeplyJuniper/pseuds/DeeplyJuniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When five mercenaries, Marcus Tyler, Moira Hart, Jackson Stone, Angus McLaughlin, and Joseph Crane set out on a mission to recover some spare equipment from an abandoned airbase on an island overpopulated with dinosaurs, they couldn't possibly imagine what threats lurk beyond the shadows. That is until one of them is injured, and the rest are forced to seek shelter and take care of their teammate while danger closes in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Primal Carnage: The Mercenary Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pattered on the roof of the hangar shelter, pouring down both sides of the angled surface, waterfalls coming in from the open sections of the roof. Puddles formed on the ground inside the shelter, steadily growing as the downpour continued. It wasn't showing any signs of stopping.</p><p>Every now and then, the loud rumble of thunder could be heard, beginning with a loud crack, and then fading away to be overtaken once more by the deafening rain.</p><p>Inside the hangar, four figures were grouped up around the dryest corner of the building, facing the different exits and forming a sort of barrier around a fifth figure, which was slumped against the wall and emitting a weak groaning sound. On his shoulder was a huge gash, which even through the makeshift bandage of fabric wrapped around it, was still showing crimson. It was bad.</p><p>Over the sound of the rain, a metallic screech echoed across the base, reverberating off the sides of the buildings and traveling through the ground to their feet, so they could feel the vibrations in their very hearts.</p><p>Danger was, naturally, part of the job. They came prepared; the five of them armed with their best weapons and packed into the Jeep. They knew there was always the possibility of danger, but on this particular mission they weren't expecting to actually run into trouble. It was a supply run: they were traveling to the airbase on the far side of the island, to root through what was left and salvage anything that might be of use. They'd be in and out, easy as that.</p><p>It was off to a gloomy start. When they arrived, the clouds that had been slowly building ahead of them had collected and were finally unleashing a downpour, and Angus was the first to grumble when stepping out of the vehicle, slugging his flamesaw over his shoulder. A weapon that shoots flames would be less than useless in the rain. The rest of the team silently got out of the Jeep and closed the doors, then stood together as they assessed the area.</p><p>It had been dead for months. This was evident when the mercenaries looked around, taking in the overgrown foliage, which seemed to cover everything; snaking up the sides of the buildings, suffocating the interiors of the abandoned and deteriorated planes, and creeping its way along the edges of the runways.</p><p>Marcus took the lead, his assault rifle held at the ready, and everyone moved forward with watchful eyes, keeping tabs on their surroundings.</p><p>The group started at the runway next to the helipad, walking in the open for as long as it would allow them before they had to cut through the foliage. Joseph took the lead at this point, bringing out his machete to push leaves out of the way, which sprinkled droplets on them as they passed under. One droplet fell directly down Angus' neck, traveling his spine, and he made a displeased yelp and squirmed involuntarily like he was trying to escape the sensation. "Arrrgh, I <em>hate</em> the rain," he muttered, after recovering.</p><p>"We know, Angus," Moira responded.</p><p>Jackson seemed to be the only one not on edge, his eyes focused intently on the surrounding foliage, not with fear in his gaze but rather anticipation. "Think there's anything I haven't caught yet?"</p><p>"No." The reply came from Marcus. "But that's not what we're here for. We don't want to stay around here longer than we need to."</p><p>That seemed to put everyone back to the task, and they finally arrived on the other side of the base, where a large collection of shipping crates were stacked. They spread out a bit, Moira and Jackson crouching in front of the lock to work on getting it open, while the others kept watch.</p><p>Marcus was standing behind Moira and Jackson, watching their backs for them. Joseph had wandered a bit further away, his shotgun at his side, just carefully observing their surroundings for any warning signs.</p><p>Angus spotted a roof shelter that was shielding some electrical fixtures from the rain, and walked to stand under it. He leaned against some kind of tank, watching the others work with half interest. He seemed to be the least useful person for this operation. Eventually his attention strayed, and he stood at the edge of the shelter, looking around. That is, until he noticed movement in the corner of his vision. He turned, squinting at the bushes, trying to tell if the movement was more animated than what the rain was causing.</p><p>At the same time, the Pathfinder poked his head up, looking around to locate his teammates, a wild look in his eyes. "I think-"</p><p>There was a scream, and everyone looked around to locate the source, drawing their weapons. With a flash of black and blue feathers, a large oviraptor had pinned Angus, immobilizing him, tearing at his shoulder with its beak, which drew a blood-curdling scream from the Pyro. Marcus was the first to react, and the closest person to Angus. He hurried forward, taking aim, but he hesitated.</p><p>They tell you that after a while you get used to death, and you should always be ready for the worst. No one is invincible. But it wasn't until that moment, aiming the gun at his friend, that the weight of it really hit Marcus. One misfire would harm Angus more than it would help.</p><p>His hesitation was enough for Moira to stand up and take aim, but at that moment the oviraptor seemed to take that as a cue to flee, and leapt, disappearing into the bushes again. She tried to keep her crosshair on it, but the foliage was too dense. It was gone. Everyone lowered their weapons and hurried over to the injured merc.</p><p>Moira crouched beside Angus, ripping off a strip of her lab coat and wrapping it around his shoulder, looping it under his armpit and tying it in a knot. Instantly it took on a red color, the blood soaking through at an alarming rate. Everyone's concerned gaze was on Angus, who seemed to be in a feverish state, eyes screwed shut and panting between groans. He would probably pass out soon.</p><p>"Damn it Angus," Moira said, her voice strained. She looked to the others, and Marcus stepped forward to help her hoist him up. They had to get him somewhere safe.</p><p>Between Moira and Marcus, with Joseph and Jackson keeping guard on either side, they managed to get Angus to the open hangar, which was the best possible shelter available. There were control rooms on the base, but given that they didn't have access cards, they were of no use to the mercenaries.</p><p>They guided Angus into a sitting position, propped against the wall. Jackson had been carrying his flamesaw, and set it beside Angus. Moira stayed at his side, watching her delirious teammate, who barely resembled the Angus they all knew. He was sweating, and his right hand was hovering over his chest, just below the wrapped wound, fingers clenched. He'd already tried touching it instinctively, and it proved too painful.</p><p>"He needs medical attention," Moira urged, confirming what they all knew already. They looked around the building, unable to spot anything close by that could help.</p><p>"Ok," Marcus said, and everyone looked to him attentively. "I need two of you to stay here and watch him, and someone come with me to get the med kit from the Jeep."</p><p>Moira and Joseph stayed beside Angus, and Jackson stepped forward and met Marcus' gaze with apprehension. Marcus nodded curtly, and they turned to the exit, readying their weapons.</p><p>It was just when they were reaching the exit that an eerie, oppressive rumbling rolled over the base, only it wasn't the same as thunder. This had a sharpness to it, and sent vibrations through their insides, like drums beating in their chests. They all knew what it was. Somewhere out there was a tyrannosaurus rex.</p><p>Marcus looked back at his injured teammate, his expression taking on a look of determination. Angus needed that med kit, and if it meant facing a T-Rex, then by God, that's what they'd have to do. He motioned for Jackson to follow him, and after glancing back as well, the trapper followed.</p><p>The rain greatly affected how far they could see, but at least for now, they couldn't see a rex. They moved forward hastily, keeping their eyes peeled, and weapons drawn.</p><p>The Jeep was just coming into view when they heard a heavy, echoing thud, with an eclipse of silence that lasted a couple seconds, and then another thud, just as loud. Their gaze was torn away from the vehicle in front of them as the rex emerged from the trees to the left, pausing to shake it's head, and looking around. It's hide was green, with darker horizontal stripes across its back. No wonder they didn't see it until now; it was perfectly colored for camouflage in this type of flora.</p><p>The mercenaries ducked immediately, taking cover behind some thick leaves, just to buy them enough time to come up with a plan.</p><p>Marcus met Jackson's eyes, and knew the man would do whatever he ordered. "Alright. On the count of three, you circle around behind it while I distract it. Your first and only priority is to get that med kit, and without being seen." Jackson nodded, signaling that he understood, and they both looked at the rex. It was just beginning to turn its head in their direction.</p><p>"Okay. One, two, three!" Marcus barked, and while he burst forward out of the bushes, Jackson dove to the side, using them as cover to put distance between him and Marcus. He headed for the area between the helipad and a tall, fenced in utility building, where he'd be able to stand up without being seen.</p><p>Marcus kept his eyes on the rex, who had now noticed him, and was letting out a low growl, lowering it's head threateningly. Marcus watched to make sure Jackson was hidden, before he started to back up, and the rex stepped forward slowly, clearly focused on the human in front of him.</p><p>Jackson watched from behind the building, waiting for his chance, until finally, the rex was far enough away, and he made a dash for the Jeep.</p><p>Jackson had to run across the open runway, and Marcus could see him behind the rex. He waved his arms, shouting, keeping the dinosaur's attention on him. "Come and get me, ya big headed freak!"</p><p>It stepped closer, still interested, but with hesitation.</p><p>Jackson had reached the Jeep, only the doors were closed, and the sound of him opening the door caused the rex to look towards him. There was no choice now, Marcus lifted his gun and unleashed a spray of bullets into the rex's side. With a pained bellow, the rex turned its attention back to Marcus, letting out a ferocious snarl.</p><p>Marcus began to back up, as the rex continued towards him, taking larger strides now.</p><p>Jackson had the med kit, and tucked it under his arm, just in time to see the rex closing in on his friend. He stepped out from behind the vehicle, drawing one of his pistols. Marcus saw him, and shook his head frantically, pointing back to the hangar. Jackson shook his head back, staying where he was, and Marcus didn't have time to be angry about his teammate not following orders, because he had more pressing matters to deal with. The rex was getting way too close for comfort. He continued stepping back, looking back at Jackson with apprehension, ready for whatever idea the man apparently had.</p><p>With a loud whistle, Jackson got the dinosaur's attention, and took careful aim, firing a shot that embedded itself firmly in the rex's cheek. It roared furiously, and clumsily turned around to face the trapper, and Jackson motioned for Marcus to run.</p><p>Catching on, Marcus nodded, and started running towards the hangar. Once the rex was closer to Jackson and Marcus was further away, he spun around and fired at it again, the bullets catching the beast's upper thigh and tail. When it turned, Jackson dove for cover.</p><p>Between the two of them, they took turns distracting it and covering for each other, and the rex fell for it each time, allowing them to get closer to the hangar. When Marcus finally ran out of ammo, the rex was staggering, and Jackson fired his final shot before catching up to Marcus and dodging behind the same broken plane segment his teammate was using as cover.</p><p>The rex was still approaching, but it was much slower, as if reconsidering pursuing this prey. It was more so chasing out of rage than hunger at this point.</p><p>Marcus and Jackson turned to face the hangar, where they could see the other two mercenaries tending to their injured comrade. Joseph looked up, noticed them crouching behind the plane, and then noticed the rex behind them.</p><p>Quickly, he pulled a flare out from his sash, breaking it open and throwing it into the middle of the room, where it cast a bright glow on everything it touched. Then he tossed the second flare to Marcus, who caught it. After everyone's eyes were on him and they had their weapons ready, he stood up and waved the flare to get the rex's attention.</p><p>The rex roared in reply, lumbering closer, seemingly motivated again. It rammed the airplane piece out of the way with its head, and Marcus and Jackson jumped back, letting their other teammates take their place. Moira and Joseph took aim at the dinosaur as it charged straight for them, but before anyone could do anything, there was an explosion of flames that enveloped the rex's side, and it howled, the smell of searing flesh filling the room. The mercenaries turned to where the blast had come from, to see Angus, still leaning against the wall, holding up the flamesaw.</p><p>The dinosaur gave a relenting whimper, stumbling past the mercenaries and out of the building, disappearing into the jungle once more.</p><p>The four mercenaries ran to Angus just as he slumped back against the wall, his flamesaw dropping beside him as he lowered his arms.</p><p>"Holy <em>shit</em>, Angus," Jackson exclaimed, and the Pyro gave a weak smile, before his head lolled back and he passed out again. Moira returned to his side with the med kit Jackson handed to her.</p><p>"I can't believe what just happened," Marcus said, watching his friend's unconscious face with astonishment as Moira worked on properly patching up his wound.</p><p>"Neither can I," agreed Joseph, who was actually smiling for once, his gaze filled with respect for his friend and teammate. "Instead of us saving him, he saved us." He came to sit across from his friend, and everyone seemed to understand the weight of what he'd said, taking a minute to truly appreciate it.</p><p>When Moira finished patching him up and announced he'd be alright, they all let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>They supported him as they made their way back to the Jeep, and Marcus asked Moira to take the wheel so he could sit in the back beside his friend.</p><p>The original mission had never been completed, but they could all agree that getting their teammate out alive was much more important than some old scavenged equipment. They'd have to come back to it eventually, but for now, they were going to take some much needed time for recovery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed that no one had written anything for Primal Carnage yet, and after being worked up to starting a project by some members from the game's Discord, I came out with this! It was a challenge, but I had a blast writing it. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>